memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG Season 4
Episodes Summary Season 4 of TNG saw the show embracing the notion of serialized storylines. A recurring theme throughout the season is the notion of a brewing Duras-Romulan plot against the Federation, coupled with Worf's effort to reclaim his family honor. Both storylines were introduced in TNG Season 3's . Worf's discommendation is a major theme in and , while his dishonor and the Duras-Romulan plot take center stage in the episodes , , and . A second recurring storyline in the season is the growth of Miles O'Brien as a character. He marries in , his past is revealed in , and his marriage is explored in . Following cliffhanger, Season 4 was also known as the soft family-themed season. Indeed, the first post-Borg episode deals with Picard and Worf's family, the second with Data's. Worf's son Alexander appears later in the season, as does Natasha Yar's sister, and the Enterprise encounters an infant alien space entity. Background information * This season marks the 100th episode of The Next Generation with the episode . Gene Roddenberry and the cast and crew celebrated this event with a cake and were interviewed by Entertainment Tonight. ("Celebrating 100 Episodes", TNG Season 4 DVD special feature) * This season also marks the 80th episode, , passing the 79 episodes run of Star Trek: The Original Series. * Filming for the sixth feature film started during the production of the last episode of the season in , . * Veteran television writer Lee Sheldon was a producer for the first eight episodes of this season. He also wrote the episode . * This season marks the departure of regular cast member Wil Wheaton, with being his last episode. Wheaton later returns for the episodes , , , and . * Denise Crosby returned to The Next Generation playing Sela, the Romulan- Human daughter of Crosby's main character Tasha Yar. * Following the departure of Richard Manning and Hans Beimler as co-producers, Jeri Taylor joined the crew as supervising producer and also wrote several episodes. She was asked to join the staff after rewriting the episode . Joe Menosky and Ronald D. Moore worked together as executive story editors and Brannon Braga worked as writing staff intern, although uncredited. Andy Neskoromny also joined the staff as assistant art director and chief lighting technician Buddy Bowles was replaced by William Peets after the first four episodes. Following Vivian McAteer's departure, Yolanda Toussieng was hired as hair designer and sound editor Mace Matiosian was replaced by Dan Yale. Dennis Tracy replaced Jeffrey Deacon as stand-in for Patrick Stewart. * Patrick Stewart, cinematographer Marvin Rush, and producer David Livingston made their directorial debut in this season. * Michael Piller explained the change to a more emotional storyline and the decision to have more episodes feature the familial connections with "You cannot kill the regulars and the audience knows it. But you can wound them." ("Mission Overview Year Four", TNG Season 4 DVD special feature) * The episode is so far the only episode of The Next Generation not having any scenes on the bridge of the Enterprise-D. * Main cast member Gates McFadden became pregnant during this season and learned about her pregnancy shortly after filming her stunts for the episode . ("Inside the Star Trek Archives - Cast Member Hides Pregnancy", TNG Season 4 DVD special feature) * Gates McFadden explained about the scenes between herself and guest actress Nicole Orth-Pallavicini in "Some people were outraged at any hint of homosexuality". ("Inside the Star Trek Archives - Cast Member Hides Pregnancy", TNG Season 4 DVD special feature) Credits Cast * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Clues", "Galaxy's Child"-"Redemption") * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Data's Day", "Devil's Due"-"Redemption") * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Night Terrors", "The Nth Degree"-"Redemption") * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Brothers"-"Rdemption") * Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Remember Me", "Reunion", "Final Mission") Crew Creator * Gene Roddenberry Co-Producer * Peter Lauritson Line Producer * Merri Howard ("The Mind's Eye") Producers * David Livingston * Lee Sheldon ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Future Imperfect") Supervising Producer * Jeri Taylor ("Family"-"Brothers", "Remember Me"-"Redemption") Executive Producers * Michael Piller * Gene Roddenberry * Rick Berman Associate Producer * Wendy Neuss Executive Story Editors * Ronald D. Moore * Joe Menosky Based In Part On A Premise By * Susanne Lambdin & Bryan Stewart ("Family") Story Editors * David Bennett Carren & J. Larry Carroll ("Final Mission"-"Redemption") Casting by * Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. * Ron Surma Music by * Ron Jones ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Brothers", "Reunion", "Final Mission", "Data's Day", "Devil's Due", "First Contact", "Night Terrors", "The Nth Degree", "The Drumhead") * Dennis McCarthy ("Family", "Suddenly Human", "Legacy", "Future Imperfect", "The Loss", "The Wounded", "Clues", "Galaxy's Child", "Identity Crisis", "Qpid", "Half a Life", "The Mind's Eye", "Redemption") * Jay Chattaway ("Remember Me", "The Host", "In Theory") Main Title Theme by * Jerry Goldsmith * Alexander Courage Director of Photography * Marvin Rush ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"The Drumhead", "The Mind's Eye"-"Redemption") * Thomas F. Denove ("Half a Life") * Joe Chess ("The Host") Production Designer * Richard D. James Editors * J.P. Farrell ("The Best of Both World, Part II"-"Family", "Reunion", "The Loss", "Devil's Due", "Galaxy's Child", "The Nth Degree", "Half a Life", "In Theory") * Tom Benko, A.C.E. ("Brothers", "Legacy", "Final Mission", "First Contact", "Identity Crisis", "The Drumhead", "The Mind's Eye") * Bob Lederman ("Suddenly Human"-"Remember Me", "Future Imperfect", "Data's Day", "Clues", "Night Terrors", "The Host" "Redemption") * Stephen Tucker ("Suddenly Human", "Qpid") (credited as Steve Tucker in "Qpid") * William Hoy ("The Wounded") Unit Production Manager * Merri D. Howard First Assistant Directors * Brad Yacobian ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Brothers", "Remember Me", "Reunion", "Final Mission", "Data's Day", "Devil's Due", "First Contact", "Night Terrors", "The Nth Degree", "The Drumhead", "The Host", "In Theory") * Doug Dean ("Family", "Legacy", "Future Imperfect", "The Loss", "The Wounded", "Clues", "Galaxy's Child", "Identity Crisis", "Qpid", "Half a Life", "The Mind's Eye", "Redemption") * Chip Chalmers ("Suddenly Human") Second Assistant Directors * Adele G. Simmons * Larry Davis ("The Drumhead") Costume Designer * Robert Blackman Set Decorator * Jim Mees Visual Effects Supervisors * Robert Legato ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Brothers", "Remember Me", "Reunion", "Final Mission", "Data's Day", "Devil's Due", "Night Terrors", "The Nth Degree", "The Drumhead", "The Host", "In Theory") * Dan Curry ("Family", "Suddenly Human", "Legacy", "Future Imperfect", "The Loss", "The Wounded", "Clues", "Galaxy's Child", "Qpid", "Half a Life", "The Mind's Eye", "Redemption") * Gary Hutzel ("First Contact") * Ron Moore ("Identity Crisis") Senior Illustrator/ Technical Consultant * Rick Sternbach Scenic Art Supervisor/ Technical Consultant * Michael Okuda Make-Up Designed and Supervised by * Michael Westmore Visual Effects Coordinators * Gary Hutzel ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Brothers", "Remember Me", "Reunion", "Final Mission", "Data's Day", "Devil's Due", "Night Terrors", "The Nth Degree", "The Drumhead", "The Host", "In Theory") * Ron Moore ("Family", "Suddenly Human", "Legacy", "Future Imperfect", "The Loss", "The Wounded", "Clues", "Galaxy's Child", "Qpid", "Half a Life", "The Mind's Eye", "Redemption") Set Designer * Gary Speckman Assistant Art Director * Andy Neskoromny Original Set Design * Herman Zimmerman Original Starfleet Uniforms * William Ware Theiss Script Supervisor * Cosmo Genovese Special Effects * Dick Brownfield Property Masters * Joe Longo ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Brothers", "Remember Me", "Reunion", "Final Mission", "Data's Day", "Devil's Due", "First Contact", "Night Terrors", "The Nth Degree", "The Drumhead", "The Host", "In Theory") * Alan Sims ("Family", "Suddenly Human", "Legacy", "Future Imperfect", "The Loss", "The Wounded", "Clues", "Galaxy's Child", "Identity Crisis", "Qpid", "Half a Life", "The Mind's Eye", "Redemption") Construction Coordinator * Al Smutko Assistant Scenic Artist * Cari Thomas ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Clues") Scenic Artist * Cari Thomas ("First Contact"-"Redemption") Hair Designer * Yolanda Toussieng Make-Up Artists * Gerald Quist * June Abston Haymore Hair Stylists * Rita Bordonaro ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Half a Life") (credited as Rita Bellissimo from "Clues" til "Half a Life") * Bill Howard ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * Kim Santantonio ("Family"-"In Theory") Choreographer * Gates McFadden ("Data's Day") Sound Mixer * Alan Bernard, C.A.S. Chief Lighting Technician * Buddy Bowles ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Suddenly Human") * William Peets ("Remember Me"-"Redemption") First Company Grip * Bob Sordal Costumers * Kimberley Thompson ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Brothers", "Remember Me", "Reunion", "Final Mission", "Data's Day", "Devil's Due", "First Contact", "Night Terrors", "The Nth Degree", "The Drumhead", "The Host", "In Theory") (credited as Kimberly Thompson in "Brothers") * Charles Evan Drayman ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Brothers", "Remember Me", "Reunion", "Final Mission", "Data's Day", "Devil's Due", "First Contact", "Night Terrors", "The Nth Degree", "The Drumhead", "The Host") * David Page ("Family", "Suddenly Human") * Mandy Chamberlin ("Family", "Suddenly Human", "Legacy", "Future Imperfect", "The Loss", "The Wounded", "Clues", "Galaxy's Child", "Identity Crisis", "Qpid", "Half a Life", "The Mind's Eye", "Redemption") * Maurice Palinski ("Legacy", "The Loss", "The Wounded", "Clues", "Galaxy's Child", "Identity Crisis", "Qpid", "Half a Life", "The Mind's Eye") (credited as Maurice Palanski on the first four episodes) * Carol Kunz ("Future Imperfect", "Redemption") * David Roesler ("In Theory") Visual Effects Associate * David Takemura Music Editor * Gerry Sackman Supervising Sound Editor * Bill Wistrom Sound Editors * James Wolvington * Mace Matiosian ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Suddenly Human") * Wilson Dyer * Dan Yale ("Remember Me"-"Redemption") Post Production Sound By * Modern Sound Production Associate * Susan Sackett Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Post Production Associates * Terri Martinez * Heidi Julian * Wendy Rosenfeld Pre-Production Associate * Eric A. Stillwell Casting Executive * Helen Mossler, C.S.A. (credited as C.S.A. from "Reunion" on) Stunt Coordinator * Dennis Madalone ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Brothers", "Remember Me"-"Final Mission", "Clues"-"First Contact", "Night Terrors"-"Qpid", "The Host", "In Theory"-"Redemption") Research Consultant * Richard Arnold Prosthetic Electronics * Michael Westmore, II ("Brothers", "Legacy", "Qpid") Computer Monitors By / Monitors By * Sony Corp. Of America ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Brothers", "Remember Me"-"Legacy", "The Wounded", "First Contact", "Identity Crisis", "In Theory") Filmed with Panavision® Lenses and Cameras Special Visual Effects By * Industrial Light & Magic, A Division of Lucasfilm, Ltd. Additional Motion Control Facilities * Image "G" Video Optical Effects By * The Post Group Special Video Compositing * Composite Image Systems Computer Animation Segments by * Rhythm & Hues, Inc. ("Galaxy's Child") Ultra-Violet Effects & Equipment By * Wildfire/L.A. ("Identity Crisis") Lasers Provided by * Laser Media Rentals ("The Nth Degree") Editing Facilities * Unitel Video Uncredited * Perry Adleman - Second Assistant Camera Operator ("Redemption") * Craig Asato - 2nd Unit First Assistant Camera Operator ("Data's Day"-"Clues", "Night Terrors") * Richard Balder - Special Effects Labor Person ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * Gary Baxley - Stunt Coordinator ("In Theory") * David Bernard - Sound Cable Person ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * C. Blanc - DGA Trainee ("Redemption")/2nd Unit DGA Trainee ("The Host"-"In Theory") * Mitchell S. Block - DGA Trainee ("First Contact")/Extra Camera Assistant ("Redemption") * Mary Ellen Bosché - Extra Costumer ("Redemption") * Brannon Braga - Staff Writer/Intern ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Redemption") * Richard Briere - Extra Grip ("Suddenly Human") * Lloyd A. Buswell - Construction Foreman * Amanda Chamberlin - Set Costumer ("First Contact", "Night Terrors", "The Nth Degree", "The Drumhead", "The Host", "In Theory") * Joe Chess - A Camera Operator ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Half a Life", "The Mind's Eye"-"Redemption") * Richard Chronister - Special Effects Technician ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * Patrick Clancy - Visual Effects Editor ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * Paul Clark - Greensperson ("Identity Crisis", "Qpid") * Richmond G. Cogswell - Video Playback Operator: Cogswell Video Services, Inc. ("Qpid") * Tom Conley - Crab Dolly Grip ("Clues"-"Redemption") * Laura Connolly - Hair Stylist ("Redemption") * Doug Corring - DGA Trainee ("Clues"-"Qpid") * Dan Curry - Visual Effects Supervisor ("Identity Crisis"-"The Nth Degree") * Dick D'Angelo - Swing Gang ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * Daryl - Laser Media Technician ("The Nth Degree") * Doug Davey - Re-Recording Mixer ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * Larry Davis - Second Assistant Director/2nd Unit Assistant Director ("Data's Day"-"Qpid") * Thomas F. Denove - 2nd Unit Cinematographer ("Data's Day"-"Clues", "Night Terrors", "The Host"-"In Theory") * Diane - Animal Handler (Horses) ("Qpid") * R. Dixon - 2nd Unit Playback Machine and Sound Operator ("The Host"-"In Theory") * Charles Evan Drayman - Set Costumer ("Suddenly Human", "Clues", "Galaxy's Child", "Identity Crisis", "Qpid", "Half a Life", "The Mind's Eye"-"In Theory") * Jean Pierre Durand - Makeup Artist: Lens Technician ("Identity Crisis") * Syd Dutton - Matte Artist ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Family") * David E. Elkins - First Assistant Camera Operator ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Legacy") * Ellis - Second Assistant Director ("Redemption") * L. Evans - Extra Camera Operator ("Qpid'-"Half a Life", "Redemption")/Camera Operator ("The Host")/2nd Unit Camera Operator ("The Host"-"In Theory") * Lolita Fatjo - Assistant to the Executive Producers * Alfred T. Ferrante - ADR Mixer ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Redemption") * Marian Fife - Studio Teacher ("In Theory") * Ed Fine - Second Assistant Camera Operator ("Qpid"-"Half a Life") * Wilbur Finks - Property Lead Person ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * Romy Fleming - Hair Stylist ("The Mind's Eye"- "Redemption") * D. Foster - Swing Gang ("Suddenly Human", "Data's Day"-"Redemption")/2nd Unit Property Lead Person ("The Host"-"In Theory") * Edward French - Makeup Artist ("Night Terrors"-"Identity Crisis") * Fulghan - Pro-Line Camera Operator ("The Mind's Eye") * Hala Gabriel - Accountant * Joey Genitempo - Electrician ("Devil's Due") * George - 2nd Unit Craft Service ("The Host"-"In Theory") * Gary Gero - Animal Handler: Spot ("In Theory") * Dean Gilmore - 2nd Unit Sound Mixer ("Data's Day"-"Clues", "Night Terrors", "The Host"-"In Theory") * Bill Gocke - Mike Operator ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * R. Green - Wildfire/L.A. Technician ("Identity Crisis"-"The Nth Degree") * Morton Greenspoon - Contact Lens Consultant ("The Drumhead") * Hagen - DGA Trainee ("Qpid"-"Redemption") * Kevin Haggerty - Second Assistant Camera Operator ("The Nth Degree"-"Qpid") * Chris Haire - Re-Recording Mixer ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * Mathew Hanlen - Laser Media Technician ("The Nth Degree") * Clyde Hart - Crab Dolly Grip ("Suddenly Human") * Frederick Iannone - First Assistant Camera Operator ("Clues"-"In Theory") * Nick Infield - 2nd Unit First Assistant Camera Operator ("The Host"-"In Theory")/First Assistant Camera Operator ("The Host") * Phil Jacobson - Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption")/2nd Unit Chief Lighting Technician ("The Host"-"In Theory") * Gregory Jein - Model Maker * Ralph Johnson - Lamp Operator ("Clues"-"Redemption") * R.C. Johnston - 2nd Unit Script Supervisor ("The Host"-"In Theory") * Karen - Lamp Operator ("Suddenly Human") * Tina Kline - Contact Lens Technician ("The Drumhead") * Bob Kozicki - DGA Trainee ("Suddenly Human") * David Krieger - Scientific Technical Advisor * Don Lee - Blue Screen Compositor ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * Robert Legato - Visual Effects Supervisor ("First Contact", "Identity Crisis") * Jay Leslie - Musical Technical Advisor ("In Theory") * Joe Longo - 2nd Unit Property Master ("The Mind's Eye") * Mary Ann - 2nd Unit Second Assistant Camera Operator ("The Host"-"In Theory") * Scott McKnight - Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("Clues"-"First Contact")/2nd Unit Chief Lighting Technician ("Data's Day"-"Clues", "Night Terrors") * Tony Meininger - Model Maker: Spaceborne lifeform ("Galaxy's Child") * Stephanie Meltzer - Extra Costumer ("Qpid") * Mendez - Extra Grip ("Clues"-"Redemption") * Ed Miarecki - Prop Maker * Michael M. Mills - MakeUp Artist ("Brothers") * Ronald D. Moore - Co-Writer ("Galaxy's Child") * Tom Morga - Stunt Supervisor ("Qpid") * Richard L. Morrison - Re-Recording Mixer ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * Gil Mosko - Makeup Artist ("First Contact", "Identity Crisis", "The Drumhead"-"The Mind's Eye") * Murphy - Lamp Operator ("Suddenly Human") * Erik Nash - Motion Control Cameraman ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * John Nesterowicz - Craft Service ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-Redemption") * John Nowak - Stunt Supervisor ("Qpid") * John E. Oliver - Music Coordinator ("In Theory") * Ernie Over - Assistant to Gene Roddenberry * David Page - Extra Costumer ("Qpid", "The Drumhead") * John Palka - Key Grip ("Suddenly Human")/Second Grip ("Clues"-"Redemption") * Bill Peets - Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("Suddenly Human") * Phil - Animal Handler (Horses) ("Qpid") * Steve Price - Visual Effects Animation Designer ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * Maricella Ramirez - Second Assistant Camera Operator ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"In Theory")/Extra Camera Assistant ("Identity Crisis"-"Half a Life")/First Assistant Camera Operator ("The Mind's Eye"-"Redemption") * B. Reynolds - Sound Person ("The Mind's Eye") * Jill Rockow - Makeup Artist ("Identity Crisis", "Qpid", "Half a Life"-"The Host") * David Roesler - Extra Costumer ("Qpid")/Set Costumer ("The Drumhead"-"Redemption") * Charlie Russo - Assistant Property Master ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption")/2nd Unit Property Master ("Data's Day"-"Clues", "Night Terrors") * Kim Santantonio - Hair Stylist ("Redemption") * Stewart Satterfield - Transportation Coordinator ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * Scott - Lamp Operator ("Suddenly Human") * Fernando Sepulveda - Swing Gang ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * Suzie Shimizu - Production Accountant * Mark Simon - Music Copyist ("Half a Life") * Alan Sims - Property Master ("The Host") * Dorothy A. Steinicke - Second Assistant Director ("The Drumhead"-"Redemption")/2nd Unit Second Assistant Director ("The Host"-"In Theory") * Mark Stimson - Special Effects Technician ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * George Stuart, Jr. - Painter ("Clues"-"Redemption") * Rick Talmadge - Video Assistant ("First Contact") * Bill Taylor - Matte Cameraperson ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Family", "Devil's Due") * Jeri Taylor - Co-Writer ("Galaxy's Child") * Kimberley Thompson - Costume Loader ("Qpid") * Wil Thoms - Special Effects Technician ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * Masanobu Tomita - Sound Editor ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * B. Tracy - 2nd Unit Sound Cable Person ("Data's Day"-"Clues", "Night Terrors") * Jerry Trent - Foley Artist ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"-"Redemption") * Turner - Extra Camera Operator ("First Contact", "The Nth Degree") * Richard Tim Vanik - Extra Camera Operator ("Identity Crisis"-"Qpid") * Guy Vardaman - Computer Animator ("The Mind's Eye") * David Velasquez - Costumer ("In Theory"-"Redemption") * Elaina M. Vescio - Set Security ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * Dana Vitatoe - Extra Grip ("Suddenly Human") * Patrick J. Vitolla - Second Grip ("Redemption") * Walker - Hair Stylist ("Clues", "Galaxy's Child"-"Night Terrors", "In Theory"-"Redemption") * Jana Wallace - Secretary to Gene Roddenberry/Script typist * Ron Walters - Makeup Artist ("The Mind's Eye") * L.Z. Ward - Set Security ("Suddenly Human", "Clues"-"Redemption") * Michael Westmore, Jr. - Prosthetic Electronics ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * Philip Weyland - Dialogue Coach ("Half a Life") * Dana White - Model Maker: Gregory Jein, Inc. * Wil - Makeup Artist ("The Mind's Eye") * Murphy Wiltz - Lamp Operator ("Clues")/Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("Clues"-"First Contact") * Richard "Dub" Wright - Second Assistant Director ("Suddenly Human") * Edmond Wright - Second Grip ("Suddenly Human")/Extra Grip ("Clues"-"Redemption")/2nd Unit Key Grip ("Data's Day"-"Clues", "Night Terrors", "The Host"-"In Theory") * Dan Yale - Sound Editor ("The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") Production companies * Birds & Animals Unlimited - Animal Company ("In Theory") * Cogswell Video Services, Inc. - Video Playbacks ("Qpid") * Movieland Caterers - Location Catering ("Qpid") * Professional VisionCare Associates - Contact Lens Company ("The Drumhead") * Star Waggons - 3-Room Trailer for David Ogden Stiers ("Half a Life") * Wildfire/L.A. - Ultra-Violet Effects & Equipment ("The Nth Degree", "The Host") See also *TNG Season 4 performers *TNG Season 4 UK VHS *TNG Season 4 DVD cs:Čtvrtá sezóna TNG de:TNG Staffel 4 fr:TNG Saison 4 nl:TNG Seizoen 4 sv:TNG, säsong 4 Category:Star Trek seasons